Ka Jothee
Ka Jothee was the mixed-race son of the late Ka D'Argo, a Luxan, and the late Lo'Laan Tal, a Sebacean. Character History Pre-Show In his early years, Jothee lived with his parents on a farming colony far away from people who would harm him or his parents because of their mixed marriage and his mixed blood. However, it was all violently interrupted when his uncle, the Peacekeeper Macton Tal, framed D'Argo for the murder of Lo'Laan. Before he was arrested by Macton, D'Argo found someone who would take Jothee in and hopefully keep him safe until he was grown. It would be nine cycles before D'Argo ever saw his son again. Season Two D'Argo became aware of Jothee's enslavement thanks to Stark, who had gained the knowledge after he was resurrected. Stark created a plan for the crew to rob a Shadow Depository and buy Jothee and the Banik slaves from the slave traders with the proceeds. The plans quickly went awry, and Scorpius purchased Jothee's slave lot, who would release Jothee in exchange for John Crichton. Crichton, seeing a hopeless situation, secretly surrendered himself to Scorpius and Jothee was released. Arriving aboard Moya to a bittersweet reunion with his father, Jothee revealed that Scorpius had simply let him go. Realizing that John had sacrificed himself for Jothee, D'Argo and Aeryn Sun devised a plan to save Crichton. Refusing to help rescue Crichton, Jothee explained that he had just regained his freedom and did not feel obligated to put it in peril to rescue someone he didn't know. He felt he had had his share of misery and danger; that there were things he had to do to survive that he would never be proud of. The mutilation of Jothee's tenkas and nose were only a small indication of those hard times. Eventually, Jothee played a small part in rescuing Crichton by piloting a transport pod to retrieve some of Moya's crew from the Shadow Depository. Season Three Not long after, Jothee and Chiana began an affair in spite of the fact that D'Argo and Chiana were involved and wanted the three of them to all live a quiet, peaceful life on a farm. The affair continued until one day, Chiana and Jothee got caught in a lie. In a rage, D'Argo branded Jothee with the union tattoos meant for him and Chiana. After the revelation, Jothee left Moya without speaking to his father. Speaking to Chiana, he said that being half-Luxan, he knew nothing about Luxan honor and admitted he had betrayed his father. He knew if he stayed on Moya he would probably do it again. Chiana admitted to Jothee that the affair wasn't really his fault, that she had in fact used him to thwart D'Argo's plans of marriage. Jothee asked Chiana to tell D'Argo that he was sorry and that some day he would return and make it up to the both of them. Secretly listening, D'Argo had heard the entire conversation. The Peacekeeper Wars: The Mini-Series It would be almost two years later, during the Peacekeeper/Scarran War, when Jothee reappeared. Beyond belief, Jothee, aboard a Luxan warship with a crew of warriors, rescued D'Argo and Chiana as they floated in space dying after abandoning D'Argo's ship Lo'La before it was destroyed by Scarran War Minister Ahkna. Jothee had become a field officer, a Kleeva, in the Luxan Army. He was, in fact, the youngest Kleeva in the history of the Luxan Army (most tacticians are 50 cycle veterans). During the war Jothee and D'Argo were able to patch up their differences before D'Argo was struck down and killed while protecting Chiana. Before he died, D'Argo gave his Qualta Blade to Chiana, who passed it to Jothee. Post-War After his father's passing, Jothee was drawn into an aggressive, physical relationship with Chiana, who used frequent and rough sex to cope with D'Argo's death. It eventually reached the point where the half-Luxan was worn out by their constant interactions. The return to Rygel's home system served as a welcome distraction as Jothee accompanied Chiana and Rygel to one of Hyneria's moons to meet with a group of his former subjects allegedly still loyal to the former Dominar. This turned out to be a trap, however, and the Hynerians attacked and captured all three of them. Eventually Jothee was rescued by John and Aeryn and helped Rygel reclaim his throne. After that, Chiana and Jothee continued what quickly turned into a hate-love-fighting-sex type of relationship, which nearly resulted in his death during the Whalin Virus Pandemic. (Strange Detractors) His relationship with Chiana after that was on very thin ice. He began spending more time with Sikozu, playing a very extended game of Tadek, which came to and end after Chiana angrily disrupted it. To Sikozu's surprise, he turned out to be a master Tadek player, taught by a Relgarian who owned him at the age of 10, and beat her in a subsequent game. When the Grennij invaded the Pilot homeworld of Doien, Jothee helped mount a defense. When a force of 300 Grennij advanced on their position, Jothee implemented a plan using Leviathan transport pods as air support, with soldiers from the Leviathan Cilla firing their pulse pistols on the Grennij from above, and others catching them in a crossfire from below, driving the Grennij off. Jothee later accompanied Crichton and Sikozu to scout behind the Grennij lines where they discovered a base being established for the coming Kkore. Later, Jothee and Crichton flew Prowlers against a Grennij vessel armed with a Kkore cannon. He was delighted when the Luxan warship Ha'Mok, commanded by General Grank, arrived to help destroy the Grennij vessel. Afterward, Grank offered Jothee a position in his crew, guarding the gateway to Grey Space near Doien. Jothee gratefully accepted. A New War Jothee soon sound himself serving in another war as the Grennij attack on Doien was only a prelude to a greater invasion by the Kkore. The Ha'Mok spent only 20 solar days guarding Doien before being recalled to fight the Kkore directly. As the Luxan losses mounted, officers had to be replaced until Jothee found himself promoted to general. Like so many others, the Luxans also found themselves with unexpected allies fighting against he Kkore. War-Master Kamin, a high ranking Scorvian officer, had advocated normalizing relations with the Luxans for some time and Jothee was the first Luxan open to the idea. As a result, the Luxans and Scorvians allied against the Kkore. Their joint fleet helped turn the tide at the First Battle of the Falaman System when their timely arrival routed the Kkore forces, ensuring the first major victory against the Kkore. They had also managed to salvage a Kkore cannon from one of their engagements, though had been unable to install it. Commandant Aeryn Sun had Peacekeeper Tech Myki figure out a way to make it work. When John Crichton devised a plan to use the Delvian Dej-Wah, as a force against the next incoming Kkore armada, Jothee provided a group of Luxan Acolytes to help its spiritual center. He was saddened to learn of Sikozu's death, remarking that she was an amazing woman and vowing that her sacrifice would not be in vain. When the Dej-Wah began, Jothee felt it, realizing his great regret was living for everyone else's expectations and never making a choice that was true to himself. When the Kkore armada arrived, Jothee's flagship was in the fleet to engage them. His ship was now armed with the Kkore cannon, operating at 150% capacity. He was prepared to use it, though the techs estimated a 90% chance doing so would lethally overload every system on the ship. They were given no choice, however, when three Kkore ships tried to assault Falaman II, the planet where the Dej-Wah was taking place. Knowing they would have no chance if the Kkore stopped the Dej-Wah, Jothee fired the cannon, destroying the three Kkore ships and, true to the techs' estimations, his own in the process. Before his sacrifice, Jothee had had his father's Qualta Blade sent on a transport pod to Moya. Quotes *(To D'Argo) "I knew you would come for me." *"I have done things - many things I am not proud of, to survive. I don't wanna shame you, but I am not going back to that planet. I only just got my freedom back. I'm not gonna risk losing it again." *"No father. If it's your fight, then it's mine too." *"I'm only half Luxan. And for many cycles I didn't even want to be that." *"D'Argo's right. I know nothing of Luxan honor or integrity. I'm a half-Luxan. I betrayed him and if I stay, I'll probably do it again." *"Tell my father - if he'll let you - that I'm sorry. And that one day I'll return, and make it up to you both." *"It's all genetics, Father. It's like the Luxan Lottery." * :D'Argo: Chiana was the first person after your mother whom I really cared about. :Jothee: Well I'm glad you and Chiana are back together. :D'Argo: Day by day, trust takes time. :Jothee: Yes it does. Trivia *The young Jothee who appeared in Season 1 was portrayed by Grant Magee. In his short story arc in Season 2 and 3, Matt Newton was cast. For the miniseries, Nathaniel Dean took over the role. Jothee is one of only a few returning characters over the history of Farscape to be recast. *The miniseries version of Jothee shows virtually no signs of his Sebacean heritage; it is not clear if this is meant to imply that his Luxan biology overtook it, or if this was a costuming error. Appearances * Season 1 ** "They've Got a Secret" ** "Rhapsody in Blue" * Season 2 ** "The Locket" ** "The Ugly Truth" ** "Liars, Guns and Money - With Friends Like These..." ** "Liars, Guns and Money - Plan B" ** "Die Me, Dichotomy" * Season 3 ** "Season of Death" ** "Suns and Lovers" * Farscape: D'Argo's Trial * The Peacekeeper Wars * Farscape: The Beginning of the End of the Beginning * Farscape: Strange Detractors * Farscape: Tangled Roots * Farscape: Red Sky at Morning * ''Farscape: The War for the Uncharted Territories ** "Getting the Band Back Together" ** "Divided We Stand" ** "Talkin' Kkore Blues" ** "The Peace to End All Wars" ** "The Beginning of The End of The Beginning" Category:Moya's crew Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Peacekeeper Wars characters Category:Hybrids Category:Comic characters Category:Male